Irritant bodies of this type primarily serve for non-lethal defensive or protective action and are employed, among others, in a supporting role in the case of police or military interventions. They are similar to hand grenades, which are usually ignited manually and then tossed away, but which should not form any fragments themselves. In other words, an irritant body is a device that may contain an explosive charge, however, the explosive charge does not cause fragmentation of the irritant body, which distinguishes an irritant body from a hand grenade because hand grenades fragment due to their explosive charge.
DE 199 44 486 C2 describes an irritant body for manual ignition and hurling into the air with several sections extending essentially parallel to the center axis of the container, which accept the effect-charges, which are ignited, in turn, in time-staggered fashion.
DE 92 13 376 U1 discloses an irritant body identified as a shock weapon, having several sections that can accept the loud bang or flash charges. The irritant body itself has an ignition device with a common ignition channel, with tap drill holes distributed over its entire length, leading to the respective section.
An irritant body with a tilt lever is known from DE 10 2004 059 991 B1, which is formed by a body with integrated delayed action components and effect-charge(s). The delayed action components, or the delayed action path, are arranged in a separate small tube, which is imported into the basic irritant body with an ignition head with lever. The cross sections of the blow-out apertures at the upper end of the basic body of the irritant body are kept smaller than the cross sections of the blow-out apertures at the lower end, as a result of which the blow-out apertures of the two sides are designed as recoil-neutral. The explosive charge itself is arranged in chambers, so-called “flash chambers.” This generally involves 6 chambers, which can accept approximately 8-10 g of a flash set or effective set. These chambers are distributed symmetrically arranged around the center axis and each is connected with the delayed ignition path. Filling of chambers with the effective set generally takes place through the blow-out apertures from above. At the upper as well as at the lower end, the chambers are sealed by sealing elements. These sealing elements, designed as cardboard discs, are ejected from the individual chambers after/upon ignition of the effect-charge or the effective set and form, in turn, fragments, which, however, is unwelcome in regard to the aforementioned irritant bodies. The effects that are produced by the effective set, for example, the sound (loud noise), leave the irritant body through the thus achieved blow-out apertures (i.e., upper and lower blow-out apertures).
Due to the limitation of construction space of the containers, it is difficult to realize in practice any desired increase in output. In this context, relative to such requirement, the DE 10 2008 058 776 A1 proposes to incorporate in the free area at the bottom of the irritant body an additional body with an additional effect-charge. Even though this method appears to be effective in increasing output, it is the object of the invention to create an irritant body that more conveniently satisfies the requirement for an increase in output.